


A Little Bit of Magical Protection

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Tina finds Credence when he's scared and teaches him how to conjure a Patronus. Newt watches.





	A Little Bit of Magical Protection

Tina had found Credence sitting alone in the dark attic of his former house. It had been months since the obscurus had killed Mary Lou, but he was still drawn there sometimes. Tina could tell before she approached that he was crying, his shoulders shaking up and down. She softly placed a hand on his back. "I can't help it Tina, I'm scared", he said. "I know, Credence and you have every right to be but I'm going to show you something that will help. Now take out your wand." Credence's shaking hands produced his wand from his pocket. "Now, hold it out in front of you and say Expecto Patronum", Tina instructed. "I can't... I can't" "Yes, you can", Tina soothed. "Would you like me to go first?" "Yes" She took out her wand, "Expecto Patronum." An occamy appeared. Credence's face lit up with joy. "Now you try", Tina said. "Expecto Patronum", Credence said. A beautiful unicorn appeared, Credence was delighted. Unbeknownst to Tina, Newt had followed her, wondering where she was going. He appeared from around a corner, and looking at Credence said: "As long as you keep smiling they will stay with us"


End file.
